Harry Potter and the Path Beyond Hogwarts
by EvaneScenceRulez
Summary: (Full Summary inside)H/G and R/Herm A new year at Hogwarts begins and there is a lot on everyone’s mind at Hogwarts, such as: Harry becomes seeker again and gets his broom back, but no one knows who got it, Ginny gets a new boyfriend and who it is...


Title: Harry Potter and the Path Beyond Hogwarts  
  
Type: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Type 2: Songfic  
  
Summary:  
  
A new year at Hogwarts begins and there is a lot on everyone's mind at Hogwarts, such as:  
  
-Harry becoming seeker again and getting his broom, but no one knows who got it  
  
-Ginny gets a new boyfriend and who it is shocks everybody  
  
-Ron and Hermione FINALLY go to Hogsmeade together...alone  
  
-Fred and George's shop is in Hogsmeade  
  
And, of course, the fact that Voldemort is back and can still look into Harry's mind better now then he had before. And on top of all this, a young member of the Weasley family feels left out and alone. Can Harry save Ginny and all of the Wizards and Witches in the magical world?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I'm so tired of being here  
  
Surprised by all my childish fears.  
  
And if you have to leave.  
  
I wish that you just leave.  
  
Cause your presence just lingers here.  
  
And it just won't leave me alone'  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Points of View"  
  
Moonlight shone through the single window in the small room in a house inhabited by muggles. A now sixteen year old boy was staring outside the window of the room, longing to be out there. There with his friends out in the magical world. But instead, he was stuck here. Here in a muggle neighborhood with a muggle family and muggle lifestyle. 'Only one more year,' Harry had been telling himself all summer long. 'Just one more year and I can move away from this place. One more year...'. But one year seemed like an eternity at the Dursely residence.  
  
On the bright side of things, Dudley was too afraid to taunt Harry anymore in fear he may pull out his wand on him. Uncle Vernon had not let Harry forget about all the owls from last year and Aunt Petunia was a bit quieter this year then she had been in the past years, perhaps still in shock or scared that if anyone yelled at Harry or anything like the such she'd get another Howler. Harry didn't blame her for keeping quiet. Who would want a Howler anyways?  
  
This morning, Harry had received three owls with presents for his birthday. Hermione had bought him 'BROOMS. A Book for Advanced Quidditch Players'. Harry found it a bit curious that Hermione would send him a book on Quidditch when he was band from the sport for life at Hogwarts. Ron had sent him some chocolate frogs and a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Harry was glad to have received after the slice of grapefruit which Dudley stole right from under his nose at Dinner the same day. And Hagrid had sent him a book that he would need for Care of Magical Creatures class for his sixth year at Hogwarts.  
  
As Harry sat near the window and looked out into the sky, he saw something coming towards the house. He squinted to see what it was. At first when he saw it, it was a tiny grey dot in the sky, then as it got closer it looked like an airplane. After it got close enough, Harry saw that it was an owl with a package tied to it's leg. Harry watched as the unfamiliar owl flew down to Harry's window and into the room. The owl was larger then Ron's owl, Pig, but smaller then Hedwig. It was a greyish white color and had a red ribbon around it's neck that had a small lion sewn at the end that reminded Harry about his house at Hogwarts, Gryffindor. The owl pulled the string that had the parcel tied onto it's leg with and without giving Harry a chance to open it in front of it or to reply with a letter.  
  
Harry watched the owl fly off, a bit confused, but he forgot about his confusion and his curiosity rose more when he looked back down at the package. Without a second of thought or a moment to spare, he tore the package open and saw a small square solid grey box. There was no way of opening it or seeing what it does. There was, however, a small note next to the box. Harry opened the folded note and read it:  
  
Do not use until your final battle.  
  
You will know what to do.  
  
"Know what to do? I don't even know what the hell it is," Harry said to himself, a bit angered that they didn't leave anymore information on what the solid box did, but he was too confused to be too angry. Who sent him this? How will he know if he's in a 'final battle' or not? And what did they mean by 'you will know what to do'?  
  
Millions more questions buzzed around in the mind of Harry James Potter that night. A new adventure was unveiling itself already and he hadn't even gotten back to Hogwarts yet. But what Harry didn't know is that miles away, someone else sat awake in front of their window as well ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny Weasley sat in front of her window, staring out at the stars. She, once again, felt the same lonely pit in her heart that meant she was quite depressed. She wished that her plans would work, just once. 'Then...then maybe he would notice me..'. Ginny could not enjoy the summer at all knowing that in a year, she might never see him again. But, alas, he barely knew she was there half the time. The adventures of last year and her almost soon death in her first year of Hogwarts meant nothing to him in her mind.  
  
Over the summer, Ginny had had a horrible time. First, she had broken up with her boyfriend Dean after finding out he had been cheating on her with Lavender Brown, then she had found out that Charlie had gotten hurt in work at Romania with the dragons. Percy still hadn't come back home or even written to mum or dad and Fred and George were broke and back home. Their joke shop's location had been bought, but they had to come back home for a place to sleep and eat. Bill had the only good news for the summer when he declared him and Fluer were to be wed sometime near Christmas holiday, so Ginny and Ron would be able to get out of school to come.  
  
Ginny watched out into the darkness that she had become so accustomed to. She had not received an owl from any of her friends all summer long. Some friends. And she had seen Ron get a lot of owls. So why hadn't she? 'Because I have no friends,' Ginny thought to herself. And sadly enough it was true. Not a single person had ever said much to her. Harry was the only person other then her family and Hermione that really trying to talk to her. 'Harry...'. Just the thought of him made her feel a bit happier and then worse at the same time. But, alas, Ginny knew he would never see her as more then Ron's baby sister.  
  
Ginny was about to turn in for the rest of the night, when something in the distance caught her eye. A small grey dot was flying towards The Burrow. 'An owl? Probably for Ron.' But the owl flew closer and closer and it reached Ginny's window and flew inside. To Ginny's surprise, there was a letter tied to the owl that had just flew from it's owner's home, to Harry's house, back to it's home, then here to The Burrow. Ginny took the letter and read it:  
  
Dear Virginia,  
  
This owl has served me it's main cause and now I present it to you as a gift. Oh, and by the way, if I were you I'd keep a close eye on Harry Potter. Great and horrible are about to happen this year that nobody could ever imagine at Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Howdy Ya'll! LOL. Well, this is my second attempt to finish a fanfic, but this time I have the future chapters in my head and I shall not give up as easily as before! Muahahahaha! You thought I had quit. Oh no no no. No, I am back and I shall finish this fic or else my name isn't Elizabeth. And for you people who don't know me, my name is Liz. :) LOL. Ok, well Elizabeth is my birth name so it still counts! Ok, I'm done being hyper for today. Oh and if you don't get a new chapter like tomorrow CALM YOUR ASS DOWN! It took me three days just to finish this chapter, though I'm not adding it to the site until I have the next few chapters done. :) 


End file.
